World Is Mine- SongFic
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: *¡MM: Marzo y Música!* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!" -¡Dime algo lindo!- grito enfadado Lync mientras se posicionaba frente al rubio que no entendía nada-¿Gatito?- respondió tranquilo pero asustado, Spectra sabía que cualquier paso en falso lo mataría.


**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo, si fuese mio, el Keync [Keith y Lync] ó Spync [Spectra y Lync] ó en su defecto el KeithxLyncxSpectra seria una pareja oficial u_u**

**Nombre de la cancion: World Is Mine **

**Cantante: Miku Hatsune**

**Pareja(s): Spectra y Lync **

**Advertencias: Mencion de yaoi (?) Spectra y Keith, en este fanfic, estan tomados como 2 personas distintas, de igual forma es U.A  
**

* * *

.

_Quisiera ser La princesa que siempre vas a amar_

_Sin dudar Debes saber De corazón cómo debes, de ser._

_._

Lync Volan veía molesto su reloj de plata con cierto tipo de adornos que hacían ver que era "algo" caro, obviamente tenía el nombre de "Spectra" grabado en cierta parte del lugar, dando a conocer que era un reloj que le hacía "propiedad" de alguien.

Suspiro aún más molesto mientras esperaba impaciente al tonto que le tenía plantado por al menos ya 1 hora.

Suspiro un poco más e hizo sentadillas de manera repetitiva, con la intención de estirarse un poco debido al cansancio de estar parado ahí por un buen rato… Y entonces lo vio, al tonto que le tenía plantado, el rubio oxigenado conocido como un pedófilo se encontraba en una esquina del lugar donde realmente habían quedado.

Su enojo se hizo aún más grande de lo que ya era.

.

_En primer lugar, mi peinado cambié_

_¿Por qué no has hecho ningún comentario aún?_

_._

Lync Volan caminaba en frente de Spectra que aún no sabía ni encontraba la forma de disculparse por haberlo dejado plantado y aún menos por no haberlo visto una vez que llego. Miro la espalda del más pequeño, intentando ver algo.

El observado sintió la mirada y movió un poco su cabeza para mirar de reojo al rubio, movió su cabello, el cual realmente era largo pero debido a su "apariencia femenina" tuvo que tomar la decisión de cortar su cabello.

Por suerte le dieron la decisión de cortarlo en dos capas, la superior seria corta y le ayudaría a ocultar el cabello largo que se dejó tranquilo.

Ahora –en la actualidad- portaba el cabello estilo "Yuno Gasai" sujeto en coletas.

Su molestia y enojo creció aún más al darse cuenta de que el idiota oxigenado había desviado su mirada de su espalda al no darse cuenta de nada.

.

_Segundo De la cabeza a los pies mírame muy bien, ¿Sí?_

_._

-¡Dime algo lindo!- grito enfadado Lync mientras se posicionaba frente al rubio que no entendía nada.

-¿Gatito?- respondió tranquilo pero asustado, Spectra sabía que cualquier paso en falso lo mataría.

-¿Algo dulce?- pregunto ahora desanimado, suponiendo la respuesta

-¡Chocolate!- exclamo feliz

Una gotita estilo anime apareció en su nuca al ver como su novio intentaba golpearse con un poste.

_._

_Tercer lugar Si digo algo debes responder_

_"Bella princesa, sin dudar tus órdenes seguiré"_

_._

-Oye Spectra…-Lync se encontraba sentado en una banca con su novio a su lado- ¡Cómprame un helado!

-Nah… ¡Ve tú!- respondió Spectra mientras se recostaba en las piernas del más pequeño.

_._

_¿Lo has captado ya?_

_¡Me estás ignorando otra vez!,_

_¡Y no lo puedo tolerar!_

_._

La ira se incrementó aún más, y en menos de un instante Spectra se encontraba besando el suelo mientras su novio se iba enfadado de su lado.

-¡Oye! ¿Ahora que hice?-

_._

_No es porque Sea egoísta o algo así,_

_Sólo quisiera que tú Pensaras_

_De corazón que no hay otra Chica que sea más bonita que yo_

_._

-¡Hey Spectra! ¿Viste a ese bombón?- Shadow Prove camino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a tomar asiento al lado del que era su amigo de la infancia.

-¡Obvio! La pregunta ofende- le respondió Spectra que aun pateaba el asiento de Lync que intentaba ignorar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor- Sin duda alguna un bello bombón, Oye amor- Spectra pateo más fuerte el asiento-

-¿Mande?- Lync intento sonar lo más amable posible

-¿Por qué no te pones como ella?-

_._

_Quisiera ser La princesa que vas a idolatrar_

_¿No lo entiendes? ¡Escúchame!_

_Hacerme esperar no es siquiera una opción_

_._

Lync Volan intentaba mantener la paciencia mientras se encontraba recostado en la fuente, con un trapito en su frente –húmedo por obviedad- mientras su novio se encontraba mirándolo fijamente… No debió de haberse tardado 3 horas en llegar.

_._

_¿Acaso crees Que yo soy como todas las demás?_

_Rayos, me siento mal Ahora mi dieta tendré que romper…_

_.. ¡Y tu culpa será!_

_._

-Amor… ¿Estás enojado?-

Spectra Clay era falso, falso en todos sus sentidos, Lync sabía que Spectra sabía que el de cabellos rosas era capaz de darse cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones mediante la forma en que decía o le miraba… Así que aparte de su madre, y su hermano gemelo, su querido novio era la tercera persona que podía saber la verdad bajo sus palabas.

Lync opto por no responder.

-¿Amor? ¿Cariño? ¿Conejito?- El rubio picaba incansablemente el hombro de su novio que ya se encontraba sentado, hasta que sintió como el menor le sostenía la mano peligrosamente.

-Quiero un helado- enojado, Lync soltó la mano poco a poco

-Pero… -Spectra dudo un poco en hacer su comentario- ¿No estabas a dieta?

Lync Volan tomo a Spectra por el cuello y empezó a asfixiarlo

-Pues entonces ahora quiero un helado, un pastel de chocolate con fresas y un pay de nuez… ¿Entendiste amor mío?-

Con una sonrisa inocente Lync planto un breve beso en la mejilla de Spectra –que ya le faltaba aire- para soltarlo y que se echara a correr por el pedido recién hecho.

_._

_¿Qué defectos? Seguro piensas que adorable soy Y la imagen misma de la perfección_

_Si quieres, Te dejaré mirar- ¡Demonios, me ignoras otra vez! ¡Oye!_

_._

-Buenas tardes- Una breve reverencia provino de Lync mientras los padres de Spectra quedaban fascinados ante tales modales de alguien más joven

-¡Ves Mira! ¡Así debería de ser Ace!- exclamo la madre de los 2 rubios teñidos y la femenina más pequeña de la casa.

Lync sonrió ante la felicidad de los padres de la familia Clay, poco le importaban los demás, lo que le importaba era llevarse bien con sus suegros.

-Aww… Spectra, realmente te encontraste a alguien perfecto y de buenos modales, más feliz no me podría sentir-

Lync Volan sonrió ante dichas palabras mientras se giraba a ver a su novio, este, por su parte, se había puesto los audífonos de manera reciente para ignorar a su familia… Mala elección.

_._

_Ah, ¿Sabes? También Quisiera un príncipe que montara en un blanco corcel Y me lleve con él_

_¿Lo has captado ya? Arrodíllate y dime que para ti otra princesa no habrá_

_._

-¡Lync!-

Lloro Spectra, nunca se había arrodillado ante nadie, mas sin embargo… Que tu novio cargo con una bolsa de galletas bañadas en azúcar y con un pastel 100% chocolate hecho por sí mismo…

-¡Lo lamento! ¡Perdóname!-

Al rubio jamás le importaría arrodillarse por los deliciosos postres que cocinaba su conejito.

_._

_No es porque Sea egoísta o algo así,_

_Aunque supongo que no Está mal Si a veces te hago enojar_

_Tú sabes que no lo hago por molestar_

_._

-… Después de eso Hydron me dijo que el cabello lacio era de lo mejor y seria la próxima moda, aunque es una lástima que su cabello sea medio ondulado ¿No crees? Su cabello con acondicionador para cabello lacio realmente le quedo extraño ¡Oh sí! Antes de que lo olvide…-

Spectra Clay tenía la cabeza debajo de la almohada mientras su celular se encontraba en la mesita de noche, y aun así era capaz de escuchar todo lo que le venía diciendo su "amor" desde hace aproximadamente 3 horas… ¿Seria la venganza por dejarlo plantado por tanto tiempo?

-… Sería tan lindo tener un pequeño bebe de cabellos…-

-¡¿Qué?!- Spectra grito desde su cama, tomando el celular con más de la mitad del cuerpo en el suelo- ¿Qué dijiste?

-… ¿Dónde tenías el celular y donde estabas tú?-

Spectra trago saliva…

_._

_Quisiera que Seas tú el príncipe que me va a idolatrar_

_Date cuenta, ¡Escúchame! Me muero por tu mano tomar_

_Mi príncipe Obstinado y renuente tú serás_

_Rayos, di por qué ¿Acaso no lo puedes notar?_

_._

A ninguno de los dos les importaban las muestras de afecto público, recordaba una ocasión en la cual Spectra le había arrinconado contra una de las puertas del metro… Bueno, eso no venía mucho al tema.

Los ojos celestes se posaron en las manos de su novio, 5 años mayor… Suspiro sin que se notara nada, amenazo a Hydron y a Shadow con la mirada.

Una vez estuvo en territorio seguro sonrió levemente dando unos pasos rápidos y alzando su mano izquierda hacia la derecha de Spectra, con la intención de caminar a su lado.

-¡Miren! ¡El dibujo de un conejito!-

Spectra se movió de inmediato hacia el dibujo totalmente feliz –raro en el- mientras Lync se mantenía con el brazo hacia el suelo y con la mirada perdida en el mismo lugar.

_._

_Seguro no Lo has visto No te has dado cuenta_

_¡Cuenta nunca te darás!_

_._

Los puños de Lync temblaron en furia, Hydron Vestal usaba a Shadow como escudo humano ante el creciente intento asesino que provenía del más pequeño, del cual no dudaron que tuviese algún tenedor o cuchara para matar a su actual novio.

Por un instante Shadow sintió mucho miedo… Y al ver que era usado como escudo humano fue capaz de darse cuenta del porque todo el odio era recibido por sí mismo.

_._

_Incluso el más fino de los pasteles_

_O un flan hecho de los más selectos ingredientes_

_Todo, todo eso puedo dejarlo_

_Por favor no pienses que soy egoísta_

_Cuando quiero también puedo ser muy buena_

_Y entonces Vas a arrepentirte_

_._

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala.

Uso ambas manos para taparse el rostro, para ese momento los que estaban presentes intentaban hacer que Spectra se diera cuenta del enfado de su novio, mas sin embargo este estaba entretenido –ignorando- mirando el dibujo del conejito mientras Shadow intentaba responderle a lo que decía sin morir por falta de valentía.

_._

_No lo dudes, ¡Como yo no hay otra igual!_

_._

Lync Volan busco de repente en su mochila, saco un libro, otro libro, un exacto, un chícharo de plástico, un elote de plástico, un mouse, una mini laptop, una Tablet y… ¡Un tenedor!

_._

_Quisiera ser La princesa que siempre vas a amar_

_Cuídame, te me puedo escapar Tirado te podría dejar_

_._

Justo cuando estuvo preparado –y hubiese guardado lo que saco- se giró con la mera intención de matar de manera definitiva a su novio, los pocos presentes miraron con pena al pobre de Spectra, 5 intentos de asesinato por parte de Lync en menos de 2 horas ya debían de darle una lección ¿No?

¿Acaso Lync era malo eligiendo novios? ¿O simplemente le tocaban los más raros?

-¡Hey Lync!-

_._

_Dime, ¿Qué tendría yo que pensar Si me abrazas sólo así?_

_Dices que peligro habrá ¡Y después me vuelves a ignorar!_

_._

De un instante a otro los brazos fuertes de Spectra se encargaron de rodearle –ignorando el tenedor- mientras su mirada de odio se concentraba en su hermano menor, gemelos y con celos entre ellos, pero hermanos a fin de cuentas.

Lync se mantuvo quieto en brazos del mayor, noto las miradas de odio entre ambos y como el menor decidió abandonar el lugar, era inútil intentar hablar con el más pequeño cuando su hermano mayor estaba presente.

El de cabellos rosas pidió que aquello durara un poco más, sin embargo sintió como Spectra le aparto lentamente… Probablemente para seguir viendo la estúpida imagen de ese tonto conejo.

**_._**

**_..Lo más peligroso de todo esto eres tú._**

**_._**

Sonrió, jalo a Spectra hacia sí mismo, y alzándose de puntitas fue capaz de alcanzar los labios el mayor, que ni tardado ni perezoso rodeo a Lync y lo agacho lo suficiente entre sus brazos para besarlo más profundamente…

.

.

.

_Pasaron 10 minutos hasta que Lync sintió la falta de aire y le comenzó a golpear… No fue soltado hasta que Shadow –obligado por Hydron- tuvo que socorrer al menor que casi se empezaba a poner azul._


End file.
